


Girls Night In

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Ladies of Arrow Week [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Girls Night In

** Girls Night In **  
** Characters/Pairings:  ** Sara/Nyssa, Oliver/Felicity, Thea, Laurel, Roy  
 ** Word Count:  ** 1308  
 ** Rating:  ** PG  
 ** Written For Ladies of Arrow Week Day 5: Laughter **

** Girls Night In **  
When Oliver walked into the lair he could smell tequila. He stopped short and frowned. It was the last thing he expected to smell in the dark moldy lair. 

Roy had things on his mind and wasn’t paying attention so he bumped into him. He looked up at Oliver and frowned too.

“What is it?” Roy whispered. He knew that Oliver wouldn’t stop like that unless there was something wrong. 

“I smell tequila.” Oliver whispered. 

“Huh?” Roy said. “We’re under a bar, of course you do.” 

“Sh! No. It’s down here. I thought Felicity was the only one here tonight.” Oliver whispered.

“Maybe she is having a shot or two to relax.” Roy said. 

“No. That’s not what tequila is for. Be on alert.” Oliver whispered as he raised his bow.

“Seriously?” Roy replied. Roy fell in step behind him.

Oliver stepped quietly into the training area and was met by the strangest thing he has ever imagined. 

On the med table, there were two empty bottles of tequila and a bowl of lime wedges. There was another bottle still half way full sitting next to them. There was obviously a party going on. 

Sitting around the table were Sara, Nyssa, Thea, and Felicity. They all turned to look at Oliver when he stepped into the light. 

“Hey big brother, want a shot? Of course you do!” Thea poured a shot and held it out to him. She was a little wobbly so it was sloshing out of the glass. She looked at Roy. “No shot for you but I have a katana that I would love to introduce you to.” 

“Wow! Grudge much?” Roy took a step behind oliver. 

Oliver put down his bow and took the shot glass from Thea. “What is going on down here?”

“We are celebrating!” Felicity raised and empty shot glass into the air. She looked into the empty glass. “Hey! Where did the booze go?”

“You drank it, silly.” Sara said. She giggled then turned to Nyssa. “She’s a light weight.” 

Nyssa arched her eyebrow and joined Sara in her giggles.  

“What are you celebrating?” Oliver asked. He looked at felicity, who was still looking at her empty glass. “Felicity?”

“Oh! huh? Yeah. We are celebrating because Sara and Nyssa are getting married.” Felicity said with a goofy grin on her face. “Isn’t that great?”

“Congratulations!” Oliver held up his glass then downed the shot. “So are you done because you all look a little drunk?” 

“You should know.” Thea said. “I think we are partied out. Take me home Ollie.”

Oliver looked at Roy. “Take her home, Roy.” 

Roy shook his head. “No way! She was not kidding about that sword thing.” 

“Just take her home. She’s too drunk to kill you tonight. I’ve got Felicity and those two.” Oliver said.  

Just then the upstairs door opened and Laurel walked down the stairs. Come on Sara. Time to get you home. You too future sister in law.” 

Sara turned to Nyssa and whispered loudly. “My disapproving big sister is here.” 

Laurel stopped at the last step. “Only because she is an assassin. Couldn’t you find a nice girl who is an accountant or something safer?” 

“I’m an assassin.” Sara slurred. “We are perfect for each other.” 

“You’re going to give mom and dad a heart attack.” Laurel said with her hands on hips. 

“I thought your father liked me.” Nyssa said.

Sara looked at Laurel with a big grin. “How’s Teddy? Is he any good in the beddy?”

The four at the table erupted in giggles.

Laurel blushed and glared at her sister.  

Keep an eye on Felicity while I change, please. Oliver said to laurel. He took a step then looked back at Laurel. Wait Ted Grant? You’re dating Ted Grant, right?

“Yes I am.” Laurel turned her glare on Oliver. 

“Nice guy. I’m happy for you.” Oliver smiled and handed her the empty shot glass before he walked to the changing area. 

Laurel looked at Sara and Sara just grinned and shrugged. Laurel rolled her eyes in response. 

“Oh come on Laurel. He’s all you talk about.” Sara teased her sister. “Don’t tell me you haven’t went a few rounds with him.” 

“We haven’t been dating that long.” Laurel said. “We are taking it slow.” 

Hmph! Taking it slow sucks. Just once I’d like to peel those leathers off Oliver and … Felicity picked up the bottle and poured a shot. She drank it and picked up a lime wedge and sucked on it.  

Everyone looked at Felicity with shocked expressions. 

Oliver walked back into the room in his jeans. “Felicity, are you ready?” 

All the women in the room except Felicity turned to give him an angry look. It made Oliver a little uncomfortable.

“What’s the matter?” Oliver was confused.

“Dude.” Roy shook his head in sympathy. “Come on Thea.”

“Yeah.” Thea picked up her purse and walked over to Oliver. “Wow Ollie! You would think that you would have learned something about women by now.”  

Oliver looked at Laurel and Laurel nodded slightly to Felicity. 

Oliver walked over and grabbed Felicity’s coat and purse from the desk. “Time to go Felicity. Can you walk?”

“Sure.” Felicity stood up and fell into his arms. “Maybe not.” 

“I think I have an idea.” Oliver smiled and scooped her up in his arms. 

Felicity snuggled close to him and sighed. “My hero.” 

“Can you handle those two?” Oliver asked laurel. 

“Yeah go on.” Laurel smiled. 

“You should let Felicity handle you. She needs you to give her your special arrow, Ollie.” Sara snickered.

“Sara!” Nyssa admonished then snickered with her. 

Oliver looked at Laurel, who was trying not to laugh, then walked towards the alley door with Felicity in his arms. 

Oliver took her out and put her in the passenger seat of her car. He fastened the seat belt and kissed her on the forehead.  

“Oliver, I don’t want to be alone.” Felicity said as she grabbed his hand. 

“I’ll stay tonight to make sure you’re okay.” Oliver said. 

“No I want you to stay every night. I want to get married like Sara and Nyssa.” Felicity said. “Marry me and let’s stop all this … thing that we do.”

“We will talk about it when you are sober. Now let’s get you home.” Oliver put her hand in her lap and closed the door. He took a breath and smiled. He knew she wouldn’t remember a thing in the morning. 

The next morning, Felicity had a raging hangover. She looked a little worse for wear when she came out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. “Is that coffee I smell?”

Oliver poured her a cup of coffee and held it out to her. “What do you remember about last night?” 

Felicity took the coffee and smelled it. She looked up at Oliver. “I remember asking you to marry me. You didn’t give me an answer.” 

“You were drunk. How do you even remember that?” Oliver said.  He looked at her suspiciously. “Did you record it on your phone?”

“No I didn’t.” Felicity said. “Do you want to marry me or not?”

“Yes but shouldn’t I do the asking?” Oliver grinned. 

“If we waited for you to ask then we would never get married.” Felicity took a tentative sip of coffee. “When?”

“I don’t know. You plan it and I will be there.” Oliver said with a smile. 

Felicity looked at him. “I could get arranged for next Saturday. That way we won’t step on Sara and Nyssa’s wedding.”

Oliver looked at her. “You are serious?!”

Felicity nodded. “I am and last night made me see that I wanted what they had with you. So Saturday then?”

Oliver smiled. “Saturday it is.”

Felicity reached over and took his hand. Oliver leaned over and gave her a kiss. 


End file.
